Hellion Bay
by Uozumi
Summary: A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.
1. TAOSENT M'B, MR, HS, MS PG

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS/Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** M'Benga, Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Satou, Montgomery Scott; no pairing  
**Genre** Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 364  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Drabble Summary** The hunters gather around a pot of tea after a long and active night.  
**Warning(s)** None  
**Notes** After seeing commercials for _Vampire Diaries_ here, there, and EVERYWHERE the past several days, this universe started to plague my brain, mostly manifesting into drabbles, so I figured why not? If you are looking for something in the vein of _Twilight_ or _Vampire Diaries_, you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm more of a folklore type when it comes to vampires and werewolves, and I've been a fan of non-soapy Buffy for a while.

_**Conversation**_

The tea stepped, growing to a strong, dark color. The sunrise began to lighten the kitchen, falling upon the three people sitting exhausted at the round table. A fourth monitored the tea steeping, a good, strong Scottish brew sending its fragrance into he kitchen. The group gathered for breakfast on the weekends to discuss progress in their fight. They rotated gathering at their places of residence and today it was Scott's apartment. Finally, Scott walked the tea over, setting it down in front of his associates. They worked together and apart. M'Benga reached out, wrapping his brown fingers around one of the cups gratefully. Scott and M'Benga worked together at one of the local high schools, while their counterparts, Satou and Reed, worked at the local university.

They remained silent, regrouping after a long and active night. Satou set down her empty cup and turned her eyes to her male companions. "I heard a rumor." She used her napkin. "Archer is returning to the Bay area."

"Why?" Scott looked up from his tea, sleepy demeanor shattered. "I thought he had done all he could here."

"It's just something I heard," Satou replied. Her brows knitted.

"Who's Archer?" M'Benga leaned back in his chair. He was solely about hunting werewolves just as Scott was preoccupied with hunting the vampires. Their specialization helped ensure that those werewolves and vampires that were not harming humans would have a greater chance of survival. There was regulation governing the hunt in San Francisco, a city that believed those creatures that did not set out to kill or took precautions not to maim did not deserve to die.

"Archer is a vampire about eleven hundred years old," Reed answered. "He is responsible for vampires up and down the west coast of America."

"Some know him as Jonathan," Satou added, "but no one really knows if that's really his name. Most estimate that he's been active a few decades more than a thousand years. He first made his appearance in America in the seventeen hundreds in New York."

"Sounds hard to catch," M'Benga commented.

"Aye," Scott nodded, "but no one can avoid death, not even an old dog of a vampire."

**End**


	2. TAOS JK, WK G

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** James Kirk, Winona Kirk; no pairing  
**Genre** Drabble/Family/Fantasy  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 184  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Kirk observes his mother, a woman he hasn't seen in twenty years.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** I've always kind of wondered how a vampire who never ages might handle the aging of those from their human life. This is just something that kept tugging at me.

_**Stuck Place**_

The woman on the bed is not the woman he remembers. Her hair is turning from gray to white and her face is a roadmap he never saw in his human life. The twenty years that swirled by since his transformation and the death of his father seems false. How could that much time disappear so quickly when it should have been so slow?

He crouches in the window and watches her. He infiltrated the nursing home earlier that day to find someone to see, someone he could say, "This is my grandmother" or "this is my grandfather" and have a plausible tie to the community. However, amongst the names on the rooms, he found his own mother. The doctor who came into her room hours ago said that she had strokes, that she is in this room waiting to die.

Kirk knows he should hunt before the sun rises, that darkness is his cover to survive, but he cannot leave. He stays and watches her sleep, feeling so very much the eighteen years of his face instead the thirty-eight years of his soul.

**End**


	3. TAOS JK, S PG

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** James Kirk, Spock; take their interaction as you will  
**Genre** Drabble/Drama/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 191  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** An offer made one night by the water  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** I think you can take the pairing as you will so yeah XD Slash or friendship, it's your choice.

_**Midnight Offer**_

"Vampires can extend the life of a mortal." Kirk took a step forward. The night wind off San Francisco Bay played with his hair and brought a chill to Spock from without to match his chill from within. "It doesn't make them immortal, but they can live thousands of years."

"It sounds," Spock held his ground, eyes locking onto Kirk's, "like a cursed life."

"It isn't." Kirk stopped advancing. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket, a ratty, worn out thing that looked hot off the racks twenty years ago. He lowered his voice and Spock almost lost Kirk's voice to the breeze. "A vampire, now that is a cursed life."

"One I do not wish to experience," Spock spoke in that antiquated phraseology he used. Spock moved to America when he was quite young, most taking his formal phrasing as an attempt to always speak correct English.

"But," Kirk pressed, "if something were to happen – "

"Nothing is going to happen that would require you to bite my neck, Jim," Spock interrupted. He pulled his own jacket closer around himself and then turned to start back for home.

**End**


	4. ENT JA, CT PG13

**Fandom** Star Trek Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Charles Tucker, Jonathan Archer; no pairing  
**Genre** Drabble/Fantasy/Historical/Horror  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 390  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** King John claiming his lands as forest is the least of Baron Tucker's worries tonight.  
**Warning(s)** fantasy violence  
**Notes** I have a degree in history incase you were curious. I'm not sure how exactly to capture English of the 1200s, so I went for something a little more formal to convey the dialectical change.

_**The Forest King**_

This was getting ridiculous. Ever since King John arrived in England after losing land on the continent, the king gobbled up acres upon acres of land to use as his own personal forest. Once marked as forest, the land whether it really was a forest, meadow, hills, lake, or so forth became property of the king and to be caught hunting in it was a grievous offense.

It was only a matter of time before the meager holdings of one Charles Tucker became part of the large forest, which stretched practically across the entire country.

"I will not stand for this," Tucker stated vehemently over ale at a local tavern. He could already feel his baron status slipping away from him with every sip.

"What will you do? Get yourself killed?" one of his friends asked worriedly. "Don't throw your life away."

Tucker set his empty tankard down and started for the door of the tavern. "Someone has to do something. We will all starve if we just sit here." He headed out into the night, walking with a slight sway from the drink. Within a few minutes, he was lost. Leaning against a tree, Tucker assessed the area. He was sober now and growing tired of going in circles.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Tucker looked up and then shook his head. "I am just resting."

"This is the fourth time I've seen you rest at that tree," the stranger spoke. His hair looked dark in the dim moonlight.

"Come morning, I will be home," Tucker admitted. "The darkness is disorienting."

"I can fix that." The stranger took a step forward. Tucker felt the hair on the back of his neck freeze, but he did not move away. "I can make it so you can see no matter the lack of light."

"Sounds like witchcraft, sir," Tucker replied. "I have no desire to be a witch."

"I am no witch," the stranger assured. "I am something more capable than those with spells and potions."

"What are you then?" Tucker knew he should leave, but there was something keeping him put, almost as though this stranger or perhaps instinctive fear had control of his legs.

"A vampire." The stranger stepped forward again, and before Tucker could even ask what that was, fangs were in his neck.

**End**


	5. TAOS PC, G, JR, HS G

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS/Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Pavel Chekov, Gaila, Joanna McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Janice Rand, Hikaru Sulu; no pairing  
**Genre** Drabble/Fantasy/Slice of Life  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 640  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Just another afternoon after school for Sulu avoiding homework.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** I don't really know, I really don't, but it just wanted to be written.

_**The Werewolves' Chaperone**_

"Here, kiddo, now stay quiet and stay put." Leonard McCoy set a juice box and some peanut butter crackers in front of a small girl sitting at his desk.

"Okay, Daddy." Four-year-old Joanna looked up at him and swung her legs that dangled over his chair. It was after school and he had just picked her up from the onsite daycare. They would be able to head home once he finished up managing makeup labs. He ruffled her hair, set the crayons in front of her with some random printouts from freshmen science class, and went to check on his students.

Sulu surveyed the equipment in front of him along with the instructions. The junior began to assemble the equipment, keeping an eye on McCoy's face. His Chemistry teacher had a habit of getting a jaw twitch when someone was dong something wrong. After a half an hour, Sulu had completed his observations and cleaned up his workstation. McCoy came over, inspected the station, and then let him loose, other students still at other stations making up their experiments.

Once in the hall, Sulu felt more than noticed someone slip into step with him. He headed to his locker. "Maybe I should call you Pavlov."

The freshmen beside him made a sheepish noise. Chekov's hair was in his eyes and his book bag slung lazily over his shoulder. "Then should I call you," he paused to remember, "Light?"

"But Pavel doesn't mean Pavlov." Sulu tossed some books in his back before shutting his locker with a nudge of his foot. "And my mom writes it as 'ray of light.'" He shouldered his bag and started for the parking lot. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I promised my sisters I would meet them at university," Chekov replied. "It is no trouble, right?" He was a transplant from Russia and for as long as Sulu had known him, Chekov had a terribly thick accent. Sulu thought that almost ten years after they met, Chekov would have a clearer accent, but Sulu had just come to understand it more as it was.

"It's not a problem." Sulu unlocked his car with a click of a button. It took forty minutes through the beginnings of rush hour traffic to get to the university. Chekov could have easily walked the distance but he always seemed to have Sulu drive him regardless.

When they pulled up to the curb outside of one of the only all women dormitories on campus, Sulu expected Chekov to leave the passenger seat into the embrace of the two twenty-something women waiting for them. Instead, Chekov's "sisters" got into the back seat of Sulu's car. Sulu looked over his shoulder at them. "This isn't a taxi." Not that he had anything better to do than cater to their whims anyway. It would be more interesting than heading back home to chores and homework.

"He is cute," the woman with the curly red hair commented. "You have good taste, Pavel."

"His looks won't tell us how he can drive," the other woman with her impressive mass of blonde hair wrapped up atop her head murmured. "Can we trust him?"

"Of course," the redhead replied. "Right, Pavel?"

"Yes." Chekov nodded.

"Trust me with what?" Sulu asked. He didn't have to be told to know the redhead was Gaila and the blonde was Janice Rand. Chekov talked about the women as though they were biologically related even though they were not.

Gaila pulled an index car out of her purse and handed it to him. "Drive us to that address."

"The meat market?" Sulu didn't understand why it had to be oh so dramatic.

"Please," Rand stated.

Sulu sighed and put the car in gear. He did not like being a chaffer but he kept reminding himself that it was better than homework.

**End**


	6. TAOS MSxSU PG

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura; Scotty/Uhura  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Romance  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 211  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary**  
**Warning(s)** illusions to a mass killing  
**Notes** It's like the instant I noticed none of the drabbles in the first set were really romances, my brain went "I CAN FIX THAT" or something.

_**Tangle**_

They curled up together in a tangle of limbs somewhere between the end of school and the beginning of the night. He worked as a physics teacher by day and hunted vampires by night. She worked in the same school, teaching teenagers music, fostering so many talents.

He hunted her kind. Many believed it was because his family had been so touched by vampires that he lashed out in vengeance. Yet, they did not know the woman who held him tight, her cheek pillowed on his shoulder was the real reason. Vampires were by no means a cohesive group relying on each other as humans might. There were so many kinds of vampires, so many trying to get in the way of other vampires. He hunted them so that she could continue. With the destruction of his parents, his sister, his brother in law, his nephews and nieces, he fought back even harder. He was not one to be manipulated and forced into decisions.

He also knew if his colleagues ever tried to harm her, ever mistook her for something that she was not, he would protect her. He loved her and had loved her for longer than anyone else could even begin to imagine. She was all he had left.

**End**


	7. TAOS GK, JK, SU PG

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** George Kirk, James Kirk, Nyota Uhura  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 182  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary**  
**Warning(s)** minor character death  
**Notes** none really

_**Reluctantly Away**_

"Dad! Dad!" the boy kept shouting, clutching the pale body to him. "Dad, please!" The painful transformation the boy's body was undergoing seemed lost in his pleas. A dark hand rested on the boy's shoulder and an unfamiliar smell filled his nose.

"Child, come with me," a woman encouraged. "The hunters will return. You must get away."

"But…" he looked at her, tears streaming from his hazel eyes. He was too young to have even lost his grandparents yet. This was his first close death and all his bravery earlier during the attack dissipated the instant his father was struck by an errant cross bolt. Her hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him upward.

"Leave him," she whispered. "You cannot help him now."

The boy broke from her hold and closed his father's eyes before standing again. "What will happen now?"

"Many things," she said, "and many choices that will be hard, but you must make."

"I'm Jim Kirk," he stated, "not 'child.''"

Her lips turned into a small but welcoming smile. "I am Nyota Uhura. Now," she urged, "follow me."

**End**


	8. TAOS Mc family PG13

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** McCoy family; McCoy/his wife  
**Genre** Action/Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Horror  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 468  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** There's a werewolf in the kitchen, decisions must be made  
**Warning(s)** violence, implied death  
**Notes** I thought "What if McCoy's wife was a werewolf?" and my brain ran with it.

_**Put Away Your Hesitancy**_

"J – "

Fingers wrapped around his throat, cutting off whatever he was about to say. McCoy's hands trembled, barely raised up to free himself. His wife went missing days ago and here she was, but here she was not all the same. "Ah…" he managed and his hands moved on their own, possessed by self-preservation and wrapped around the wrists of his beloved.

"Daddy…?" a small voice called out sleepily from an adjacent room.

The hands around McCoy's neck dropped. The creature standing before McCoy sniffed the air curiously. The creature stood hunched, a grotesque hybrid between a woman and a wolf. Her auburn hair was stringy and clung to her face, accentuating the fur across her body that was a golden offset of the orangey brown hue. It was the last of three phases of the full moon. By morning, this creature would be McCoy's wife.

"Daddy!" Joanna called out again. The struggle in the kitchen must have woken her.

McCoy could not find his voice. He wanted to tell Joanna to stay put, but there were no words. He watched the creature sniff the air again and then turn towards Joanna's room. He ha to do something. He reached out and grabbed the creature's arm with both his hands, trying to turn its attention back to him. The creature shook him off with a sharp motion, her strength increased by the muscle structure brought about by the transformation. McCoy did not hesitate – he could not hesitate – and leapt, knocking the creature to the ground. If he had to hold her off until morning, he would. The creature let out a pained noise and tried to roll McCoy off her back.

He held tight, trying not to focus on Joanna's confused, terrified sobs. He could not go to her. He had to protect her. "Stop. She's our daughter. You don't want to hurt her."

The creature let out noises of protest, still too far gone for McCoy to communicate with her. He knew only what most knew of werewolves. Some could keep their wits, some could not, and a family member or close friend sired most werewolves. He could not let this same fate befall Joanna.

With great strength, the creature threw McCoy off and rose from the floor. The creature grabbed a chair, the first object within her grasp and threw it towards McCoy. He ducked and felt it splinter over his head when it collided with a wall. When he looked up, the she wolf was gone. McCoy pushed the desperation within him away and grabbed the chair leg by his foot and rushed to Joanna's room. He acted without thinking, without a chance to feel fear. The creature was leaning closer and closer to their crying, trembling daughter.

McCoy raised the chair leg and swung.

**End**


	9. ENT CT, T G

**Fandom** Star Trek Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Charles Tucker, T'Pol; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Slice of Life  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 195  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** An exchange in the library of the mathematical building  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Since T'Pol is human, I modified her speech pattern to be a little less formal, but tried to keep her voice in my head when writing her dialogue so it wouldn't sound too different. I kept going back and forth on including this one, but I knew if I didn't this time, it'd just crop up again next time.

_**Innocent Bystander**_

"You're following me."

Tucker looked over from the row of books he was browsing. "Excuse me?"

"You've been following me since I entered the engineering mall." T'Pol's eyes narrowed. The morning light filtered in the large antique windows of the math building's library, bring out the lighter strands in her light brown hair.

"Can't a guy get a book on Algebras and Finite-Dimensional Approximations?" Tucker's voice drawled as he plucked the book from the shelf. He had his own copy back at his apartment but that was beside the point. Over the centuries, his appearance had changed. He was thinner, stronger and he was now clean-shaven. He had also cut and styled his hair into something shorter and more befitting of his physical twenty-eight years. He had spent the past four hundred years in the Americas, dropping his Nottingham accent for something from the southern United States. He found the humans here trusted him more this way.

"A 'guy' can," T'Pol acknowledged and looked back at the books in front of her, "but I don't think that's why you're here." She took a book from the shelf and walked away to the copy machines.

**End**


	10. ENT P, MR, HS G

**Fandom** Star Trek Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Phlox, Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 219  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** A lull in observation leads to a visit by an old werewolf  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** It was just an image that blossomed into a drabble.

_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker…**_

Her eyebrows furrowed as she listened, her lips moving silently with the translation. Finally, she took in a deep breath and looked at him. "They're talking about a movie."

"Really?" her companion looked down at their prey.

"We can't make a move yet anyway." Sato pulled her hair that came loose from her ponytail away from her face.

"Yeah." Reed leaned back in his crouched position.

"It would be wise to return after the movie," a voice from behind stated. "Otherwise you won't have a reason to attack."

The hunters turned and looked back at the werewolf in the shadows. The werewolf, however, was in human form since the full moon would not be for two more weeks. The werewolf immerged from the shadows, walking up to them casually. "Or you could see the movie and tail them when it's over. I heard it's a good one."

"They've gone into the theater," Sato noted. She stood up, the air at the top of the building whipping at her. Then she looked back towards the werewolf, "Profe…" but the werewolf was gone.

Reed looked back at the vacant space of the rooftop and then stood up too. "He's always one step ahead." He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I hope we never have to fight him."

**End**


	11. TAOS JK, S G

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** James Kirk, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 201  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** It's Saturday night, want to go out?  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Kind of a less silly take on a spoof I was telling wafflez last night.

_**Rocks**_

Pwonk

Pwonk

Pwonk

Crash

Spock sat up and looked around his room. The streetlight outside his window cast a dim glow around everything. He watched another rock fly through his half-open window and take out the homemade lantern holding his pencils. The creation from boy scout came long ago rolled across the floor and hit his dresser. If he did not go to the window soon, his parents would wake up. Rolling out of bed, Spock opened the window the rest of the way and leaned out, just in time to catch the next pebble in his mouth.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Spock." Kirk looked up at him from where he stood at the base of the street lamp, left hand full of loose rocks, right hand picking through them.

Spock spit the pebble out and then looked down at his desk and picked up the rock that smashed his snow globe.

"It's Saturday night, want to go out?" Kirk asked. Without blinking, he ducked when Spock sent the rock back at him. The rock purposefully landed short so not to actually hurt Kirk. By the time Kirk looked back up at the window, it was fully closed and Spock had disappeared.

**End**


	12. ENT JA, MR, HS, CT PG13

**Fandom** Star Trek Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato, Charles Tucker; no pairings  
**Genre** Action/Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Horror  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 421  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Two ancient vampires vs. two experienced hunters  
**Warning(s)** violence  
**Notes** It started out as Tucker runs into Archer and then it didn't go where I thought it was going to.

_**Destiempo**_

"You're the only vampire I know with a dog."

"Then you know fewer vampires than I thought you did."

Tucker looked down at the small beagle tailing his sire about. He heard Archer was back in San Francisco, and he had not believed it until he turned a corner only to cross Archer's path.

"I see you're passing," Archer commented. It was not a dig, he too had adopted a much more modern look.

"It works," Tucker said. He looked down at the beagle. "So what'd you name her?"

"Isa – " Archer was about to answer but then shoved Tucker roughly aside before moving backwards, a bolt slicing through the air where they had once been standing.

Instantly, Tucker was back on his feet and charging towards the hunters in the darkness. He had not existed for over a thousand years by running away. Archer was to his side and they clashed with the hunters instantly. Archer grabbed onto Reed's modern crossbow, forcing the weapon along with Reeds arms in a swift movement. Tucker had Sato pressed up against the alley wall.

Reed let go of the weapon and ducked when Archer swung it through the air towards his head. Sato did not struggle against Tucker, her hand moving slowly down her side to her thigh. Tucker grabbed her wrist and forced it behind her, turning her body so she now faced the wall. She could feel his breath on her neck, a fang nicking her. "No," she gritted her teeth and kicked, piercing Tucker's leg with the heel of her boot. The placement of the dagger would not reduce Tucker to dust, but it did cause him to release her in reflex. Once free, Sato distanced herself from Tucker, pulling a stake from a holder in her thigh.

Archer, as a human, would be bigger and stronger than Reed, but as a vampire, it was a badly mismatched fight. Not that Reed had ever been in an evenly matched fight with a vampire or werewolf ever. Reed continued to avoid being hit with the crossbow. With one last duck, his back hit something that was human, not an inanimate object. He could not spare a glance, but he knew it was Sato. Reed sucked in a breath and grabbed one of her weapons on her waist. It was specifically made to deal with werewolves but he did not care.

Even if the situation were against them now, they would come out alive. They had no choice but to believe they would.

**End**


	13. TAOS PC, S G

**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Pavel Chekov, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Friendship  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 240  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Chekov was the first child in America that willingly talked to Spock.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** This was written for my friend wafflez because I wanted to be able to post some of these to Y! and was having trouble thinking up an only male drabble. ENL is English as a New Language, formerly known as ESL or English as a Second Language, both of which are programs designed to help non native speakers with English.

_**Sports**_

Chekov was the first child in America that willingly talked to Spock. Chekov was almost eight, Spock was ten, and both attended an after school ENL program. They started the class on opposite sides of the room but day by day Chekov inched closer until he was sitting in the desk to Spock's left.

"I am Pavel," he greeted Spock, his brown eyes wide and welcoming. "Who are you?"

"Spock," came the quiet response.

"Spock is a good name," Chekov decided. "Do you like football?"

"I do not like American football," Spock managed after some thinking. He had learned some English in school in his native country. It was also his mother's native language, but he still stumbled over it at times.

"No, ah…er…" Chekov searched for the term, "soccer? With the kicking?"

Spock considered and then gave a muted nod. "Yes."

Chekov grinned. "Do you like hockey?" He kind of wriggled in his seat like an excited animal.

"I have played it," Spock replied. It was a popular winter sport where he came from.

"Do you want to play?"

"We cannot play it in the classroom." Spock wondered if there was miscommunication.

"Not in classroom," Chekov persisted. "In the…uh…" he finished the sentence in Russian.

Spock tried to guess the word the younger boy wanted. "League?"

"Yes." Chekov's eyes lit up and he then proceeded to try to coax Spock into the local indoor ice hockey league.

**End**


	14. TAOSENT JM, CT PG

**Title** _Monster_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS/Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Joanna McCoy, Charles Tucker III; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 474  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Even if Tucker has had his Godless moments in the millennium of being a vampire, he is not without acts of kindness.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Just something that popped into my head.  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**Monster**_

The first twenty-eight years of his life was spent striving to be a good Christian, which was tripped up briefly by the interdict against England by Pope Innocent III. His death, or whatever one wished to call being a vampire, was filled with less than upstanding incidents. Sometimes it was so freeing to do whatever he wanted, to be whatever he wanted with no fear of reprimand. In becoming this cursed creature, he had no one left to answer to. His fangs sealed whatever lay for him beyond the eventual stake to his heart.

Yet, he was not always some Godless monster. In life, he had been a father twice. His first wife had died in labor with their child, all of them just too young even though they were acceptable ages for a family at the time. His second wife brought him a beautiful daughter, whom he only knew a scant three years before his transformation. Ghosts of memory stared up at him now miles and a millennium away from England in the twelve hundreds.

"I guess I'm lost," a small girl with auburn braids admitted reluctantly, watching him. She was not supposed to talk to strangers, but it was becoming harder to find her way back to the apartment. She had promised to stay with her bike in a special area for them but when her father fell asleep, she had just taken off after a rabbit without thinking.

"Well, do you know where you live?" Tucker asked. It was starting to grow dark and he could not just leave her to wander the streets on her bike alone.

"Yes, but…" This was a very confusing situation for Joanna. Her father had always told her not to talk to strangers, yet here she was having to talk to one if she wanted to get home. She also was not supposed to give her address to strangers, but how could she get home if she could not do even that? It was all very confusing and she would have to ask her dad what she was supposed to do if she ever saw him again.

"Well, do you know your phone number? Parents' names?" Tucker fished for solutions. "The direction you came from?"

"My dad's name is Leonard McCoy," Joanna answered after a time, "and I came from down there." She finally looked away to turn her head in that direction.

Tucker had never heard of a Leonard McCoy and was not sure he had time to wrestle with the latest technology in his pocket to find the right number before escorting this girl home would become protecting her from the night. "Then let's retrace your steps. We'll probably run into your dad on the way."

Joanna hesitated and then she started on her bike in that direction. She knew she was going to get into a lot of trouble when they found her dad.

**End**


	15. TAOSENT JA, MR, MS, HS, CT PG13

**Title** _La maldición_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS/Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato, Montgomery Scott, Charles Tucker III; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Horror  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 381  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** As morning dawns, a more accurate shot clears out the threats to unveil a new one.  
**Warning(s)** violence  
**Notes** Continuation of "Destiempo"  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**La maldición**_

He might have prided himself on not running at the first sign of trouble, but Tucker knew to follow Archer. The two did not encounter each other often any longer, but for the first two hundred years of their transformation, Archer and Tucker had come to rely on one another. When Reed sent a metal pipe into Archer's jaw and a bolt shot through the air from unknown origins, impaling Tucker in the shoulder. Archer gave the signal to clear out. It was an antiquated signal in old English that Tucker had not heard for centuries, but instinct made him turn and follow Archer into the coming morning. Another bolt ripped through the air and Tucker shoved Archer roughly out of the way, the bolt nicking his arm in the process. As long as the bolts did not actually pierce his heart, Tucker would survive.

Reed stumbled back into some recycling bins. With the threat gone, the adrenaline keeping his balance faltered. He looked in the direction of the shots and saw Scott immerge from the shadows. "Taking on both of them at once," Scott murmured, "what were you thinking?"

"Of getting rid of that Tucker fellow with a clear shot," Reed clarified. Maybe it had been ill thought, but that was before they saw Archer standing right there with him.

Scott walked over to Sato first and knelt down to help her up before pausing. "Well, this isn't good," he murmured. He reached out and removed his glove to touch her neck carefully.

"What is it?" Reed managed to gather himself enough to walk over and stand behind Scott. Sato's cheeks were flushed and her breathing shallow. Her skin looked as though it was torn between the way it should be and the way it wanted to become. Her eyes were fighting to stay open.

"I heard of this, but I've never seen it," Scott murmured. "It appears she was nicked or pricked but not bit." He picked up Sato carefully, mindful of the changes her body could be going through. "Follow me," Scott instructed, "I know who can help us." Reed did not hesitate. The two had known each other for years and Reed was not sure they could afford to linger injured out in the open much longer.

**End**


	16. TAOS PC, HS, S G

**Title** _A Friend in Need…_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Pavel Chekov, Spock, Hikaru Sulu; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy/Friendship/Slice of Life  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 432  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** How Chekov knew Spock knew he was a werewolf.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Written for wafflez :3  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**A Friend in Need…**_

Spock looked over at Chekov and adjusted the strap of his helmet. 'When you are ready, Hikaru."

Sulu pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. The pair on the ice had dragged him here when Chekov said they needed someone not affiliated with the team to officiate their race. Since Chekov had to miss an important game in the league tournament, to keep his position on the team he had to race an obstacle course and shoot a certain of number of pucks into a goal against the team's fastest player. To make sure everything was fair, both participating in the race agreed upon someone who was not on the team to referee the proceedings. Sulu kind of understood in principle what Spock and Chekov were trying to accomplish in their race, but hockey was not Sulu's sport of choice.

"I am ready too, Hikaru," Chekov said with a large grin. This was not the first time Chekov had to prove himself to earn his absences from games and practices.

Sulu reluctantly removed his hand from his pocket. It was cold near the rink wall. "On three. One, two, three!" He lowered his hand and Spock and Chekov took off, the crowd surrounding Sulu erupting into cheers for both teammates. There were points where Chekov and Spock fought against each other and other moments in which it was about their skill without a distraction. It was looking to be Spock's win when the taller teenager skidded on the ice, falling into the wall. Chekov completed his last maneuver of the race and then skated over to his friend, helping him up.

It was not until after they were the only people left in the locker-room that Chekov finally spoke his suspicions, "You fell on purpose."

Spock pulled a t-shirt over his head. "I did not."

"Your balance is best," Chekov replied and searched through his locker for fresh socks. "You do not fall."

Spock took a deep breath through his nose. "It is what it is."

Chekov glanced back at him and then finally located his socks. "It is not. I can win without you helping me."

"You should not have to," Spock finally said and finished tying his shoes. He shouldered his bag. "You did not have a choice to come to them in the first place. I do not see why you or the team should be punished for that which you cannot control."

Chekov's fingers faltered with his shoes and he looked up at Spock. In that moment, he knew Spock knew he was a werewolf.

**End**


	17. TAOS JK, DM, Sa, DMxSa G

**Title** _Arrogance_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** James Kirk, David Marcus, Saavik; David/Saavik  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 251  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** The first real exchange between a father and a son, even if only one of them knows the familial connection.  
**Warning(s)** maybe slight spoiler for _Wrath of Khan_ I suppose  
**Notes** none  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**Arrogance**_

"Hey, watch where you're walking!"

Kirk stepped out of the street and into the gutter as a young man with curly blonde hair pulled to a stop at the street sign on a motorcycle. A woman who looked no older than Kirk himself looked sat behind him, her thick dark hair pulled back to keep it from whipping about in the wind. Kirk found his eyes following her cheekbones before he could stop himself. Her face was very exotic, accentuating her unusual hair as well.

"You trying to get hit?" the driver asked.

Kirk's eyes shifted to the nineteen-year-old's face and he put his hands in his pockets before the pair could see his hands start to tremble. "I can walk where I want to," he answered.

"Arrogance has killed many men before your time," the young woman spoke, her hands loosening around her boyfriend's waist briefly, "and it will kill many after your time." Her dark eyes held Kirk's gaze. "Only you can decide to become one of them."

Kirk snorted and then watched her hands tighten and the pair zoom away. "Interesting choice, David," he murmured considering the pretty girl on the back of the bike. Not hat he would ever tell the young man, but long ago when Kirk was very mortal, just before he was changed, he was engaged to David's mother. There was no question in his mind from the moment he first saw David when the boy was only three, that David was his son.

**End**


	18. TAOS PC, G, JR PG

**Title** _Running_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS/Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Pavel Chekov, Gaila, Janice Rand; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 374  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** On her seventeenth birthday, Janice chose to run away instead of head to her cage to wait out the sway of the full moon.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** none  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**Running**_

For the first seventeen years of her life, Janice Rand knew a cage. Her father, rest his soul, was a werewolf and her mother was deathly afraid of her own daughter turning her that for three nights and two days each month, Janice lived in a rather large dog cage. She never knew how her father died and never bothered to ask. It was her seventeenth birthday when she finally ran away from home. That night she was supposed to live in that cage and she just could not bring herself to allow her mother to cage her up yet another time. Even after all these years, it was impossible to accept such a fate.

Janice was barefoot in nothing but an opaque nightgown that could stretch easily. She knew it made her look like some sort of streetwalker or Wendy reject, but she did not want to wake up without any clothes after transformation. She found herself in a lesser visited park, letting her feet lead her way. She had to avoid the police.

"Did you come for the running?"

Janice did her best not to look startled at the voice and looked over at a girl about her age walking just behind her. "Running?"

"You know," the girl ran a hand through her curly red hair, "where we all let ourselves go for the next three nights."

"The werewolf running," a boy piped up then. He had been hanging close to the redhead girl for a while, silently watching Janice. "You are werewolf, right?"

Janice was not sure how these people could know. The moon was not even out yet!

"I'm Gaila," the redhead girl said, "and this is my brother, Pavel." They did not look related, but Janice decided not to question the statement.

"I'm Janice," the blonde took the offer hands slowly. She was not sure she could completely trust them yet. Perhaps it was a trick to round up werewolves and kill them. She did not know much about how the outer world handled werewolves roaming at night.

Gaila smiled and then showed her teeth, her canines more developed than the average humans develop but not noticeably so like vampire fangs were. "You will see when the moon appears."

**End**


	19. ENT P, CT PG

**Title** _Predator_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek Enterprise  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Phlox, Charles Tucker III; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 340  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** Even vampires need someone to keep their inelastic skin from looking like a zombie.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** This could be seen as a kind of a sequel to "La maldición," but doesn't really have to be.  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**Predator**_

The concept of vampires and werewolves being mortal enemies came from the Napoleonic wars in which the vampires joined with Napoleon and the werewolves helped defend the countryside from the invading armies. Generally, the species were stronger coming together than warring against each other.

"That is quite an injury," Phlox commented. The doctor was dean of the local medical school and taught some science courses for graduates and undergraduates at the local university as well.

Tucker forcibly pulled the bolt out of his shoulder. "I haven't even killed anyone who didn't deserve it in a hundred years. You'd think I'd get off on good behavior."

"All creatures, even vampires and werewolves fear what they do not understand," Phlox responded. He started to inspect the wound. "And, to any mortal, living over a thousand years would be disquieting."

"It's not that bad." Tucker sucked in a breath at the sting of the healing poultice on his flesh. The poultice was a special blend to encourage cell regeneration. "You're pretty old for a werewolf yourself."

"San Francisco is kind to those who are kind to its people." Phlox continued to pack the poultice on and then checked the thickness and then he secured it in placed with a cloth bandage. "Werewolves are like any other wolf. Provoke him and he will attack." He walked over to the sink and washed his hands off. "Keep that on your shoulder for the next hour and then rinse it off with cold water. If the water is warm, it will cause the poultice to turn into a paste that will be hard to remove."

Tucker pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up. There was still a conspicuous hole in the fabric from the bolt. He ran his hands through his hair and made for the door. "I'll see you around, Doc."

When the door closed, Phlox looked down at his hands. He was a doctor and thus he felt a drive to care for not only the prey but those who preyed as well.

**End**


	20. TAOS JK, S G 2

**Title** _Unknowing Invitation_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** Star Trek TOS/AOS  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** James Kirk, Spock; no pairing  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Drabble/Fantasy  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 261  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry.  
**Series Summary** A series of exploratory, sometimes interconnected, but not necessarily chronological, drabbles revolving around an AU in which magical creatures exist and San Francisco has a rather bad infestation of werewolves and vampires.  
**Drabble Summary** If Kirk hadn't acted, so many things might not have happened in either of their lives.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Just kind of was thinking about why Kirk might end up at the high school and how he and Spock met.  
**Related Drabbles** Hellion Bay Series or at where you can view them as their own personal chapters here

_**Unknowing Invitation**_

Kirk reached out and grabbed the bee, squashing it in his palm. Spock looked over at him curiously.

"It was going to sting you," Kirk explained and wiped the bee guts from his hand.

"Did it sting you?" Spock watched in poorly veiled fascination.

"Nah." Kirk was not sure. Even if the bee had, he would not puff out like a blowfish anymore. That was the really nice bit abbot being a vampire, all things considered.

Spock raised an eyebrow and eyed Kirk's hand. "The stinger is visibly sticking out of your palm."

Kirk looked down at it and started to try to pull it out. "I can fix that."

"Don't," Spock swatted Kirk's hand away. "You'll pump more toxins into your body." He reached into his back pocket and fished into his backpack retrieving his compass. Carefully he worked, using the sharp end of the drawing aid to file the stinger off Kirk's palm. He then placed the stinger in a recycling bin near the school building. "You should see the nurse before you go to class."

Kirk almost asked what Spock meant but it seemed they were in front of one of the city's high schools. "Yeah I'll go see the nurse and then see you in class." Kirk winged it and headed into the building before stopping and turning to look back at Spock. "I'm Jim Kirk. What's your name?" Only after he said it did Kirk wonder if he should not have made up his name instead.

"Spock."

"Spock what?"

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

**End**


End file.
